Popioły/Tom I/IX
Cały dzień następny zeszedł na załatwianiu spraw tyczących się pogrzebu. Michcik ruszył do miasta Włoszczowy po trumnę, a Rafał do proboszcza w Grudnie. Tam jednak wszystko już było zadysponowane przez księcia. Rafał dowiedział się tylko, że zwłoki mają być tego jeszcze dnia przeniesione do kościoła. Wrócił tedy do Wygnanki i zajął się wysłaniem listu przez umyślnego do rodziców. Nim napasiono konia i nim się sam goniec odpowiednio najadł a wypytał o drogę, nim wreszcie Rafał list obmyślił i wystylizował, miało się już ku wieczorowi. Deszcz, który zaczął był padać około południa, lał strugami. Michcik, przemokły do suchej nitki, wrócił z trumną i ułożył w niej na wieczny spoczynek ciało swego pana a towarzysza. Ledwie to wszystko było załatwione, wpadło na podwórze ze sześć pojazdów, kilka bryk, bryczek i wozów. To książę Gintułt z całą swoją rodziną i dworem przybył dla asysty w czasie przewiezienia do kościoła zwłok kapitana. Rafał był tak oszołomiony mnóstwem tych niezwykłych figur, że ledwie zdołał wyleźć ze swego śpichlerzyka. Przed oczyma jego wyskakiwały z karet, bastard i powozów młode i stare, prześliczne i paskudne kobiety, wspaniali panowie... Wszyscy z przybranym wyrazem najgłębszego uszanowania wchodzili we drzwi niskiego dworu. Był także proboszcz z organistą i służbą kościelną. Dzień się już kończył, więc hajduki, służba leśna, stangreci i lokaje zapalili smolne kagańce. Przy blasku posępnych płomieni, ze śpiewem kościelnym wyniesiono trumnę. Wśród dziedzińca stał prosty, czterokonny wóz, wysłany słomą i okryty wielkim kobiercem. Na nim ustawiono i przymocowano powrozami trumnę. Ksiądz zakasawszy poły sutanny ruszył przodem. Za nim szli ludzie z pochodniami. Tuż przy trumnie brnął książę Gintułt, za nim owe piękne i brzydkie panie. Szaty ich brudziły się, a nogi tonęły w błocie rozmiękłej drogi. Mimo to żadna do powozu nie wsiadła. Dopiero za tą wspaniałą czeredą szedł z dala onieśmielony Rafał. Przy nim Michcik. Gdy orszak pogrzebowy mijał wieś, wychodzili z chat chłopi w brudnych koszulach, w zgrzebnych wystrzępionych portkach, baby we wstrętnych krótkich spódnicach, kołtuniaste, półnagie dzieci. Wszystko to z otwartymi ustami dziwowało się patrząc na wspaniały pochód, a dopiero gdy ognie były już daleko, wioska ruszyła się i postępowała w dali od pańskiego orszaku. Za wsią droga zniżała się między dwie lesiste góry nad rzekę i brzegiem jej ciągnęła. Był to w owej chwili szlak błotnisty, porznięty wyrwami, a tu i owdzie zawalony mnóstwem kamieni. Mimo to wszyscy wytrwali w pochodzie. Ubłoceni do kolan, w nocy już zbliżali się do Grudna. Deszcz nacichł, choć szemrał jeszcze. Gdy orszak zbliżał się do alei grudzieńskich, Rafał szedł tuż obok pańskiego tłumu. Ośmielił się. Głowa jego była pełna niedorzecznej pychy z tego tytułu, że to on właśnie, na którego nikt uwagi nie zwraca, jest rodzonym bratem tego, komu takie honory czynią. Pragnął w jakiś sposób dać znać o sobie, zwrócić uwagę... Odzywał się półgłosem do Michcika, pytał go o różne szczegóły, dawał zlecenia. Żołnierz podnosił wówczas głowę i blade, osłupiałe oczy wlepiał w niego, coś tam mamrocząc. Na twarzach większości pań i panów malowała się szczera wściekłość, gdy trzeba było brnąć w poprzek bajorów nigdy nie wysychających. Szczególnie jedna podstarzała dama, zachlapana, z rozkręconą fryzurą, zmokła, rzucała naokół takie spojrzenia, że mogłaby nimi zabić najsilniejszego. Książę Gintułt szedi sam na przedzie, z głową podniesioną. Przebywał najgłębsze bagna nie wiedząc o tym, zatopiony w myślach. Nareszcie droga polepszyła się. Szła w górę, ku kościołowi stojącemu na szczycie pagórka. Po obudwu stronach szerokiego traktu stały przedwieczne lipy, nadwiślańskie topole, graby, klony, dęby i buki. Teraz, gdy w ich wnętrza, wyrywając się z kłębów siwego dymu, padały migotliwe blaski pochodni, zdawały się być podwójnie wielkimi. Konary, gałęzie, rózgi, czuby ich sięgały do czarnego nieba, a liście szemrały w chmurach. Była nieskończona potęga w owych widłach, odnogach, trój— i czterozębcach, w splotach gałęzi wytężonych ku niebu, w owych jakoby barach, piersiach, plecach, ramionach i rękach, które coś dźwigają... Ale nade wszystko — była potęga w ich szeleście. Jedno z tych prastarych drzew, ogromna płacząca brzoza, zwieszało się całym kadłubem nade drogą, a korona jego, bogata w ogrom liści, schylała się ku ziemi jak kudłata głowa chłopa-starca. Gdy wóz otoczony latającymi blaskami wjechał pod nie, zaszemrało... zaszemrało... Wyszedł z jego głębokiej czeluści sykliwy, przestraszony szelest, półszept zbudzonych ze snu i zdumionych liści... Rafał zląkł się i zadrżał. Ach, jakże straszny, jak nieopisany głos był w tym szeleście! Ale wnet gwara schylonego drzewa została się w mroku, korona jego cofnęła się i ukryła. Teraz inne przemawiały z wysoka. I dziwna rzecz! Jedne wchłaniały w siebie wieść o widoku, wlokącym się u ich korzeni, z zimną wzgardą, inne z obojętnością najgłębszą, z obojętnością świadomą swej głuchej i ślepej siły, a były przecie i takie, co płakały jak żywy, czujący człowiek. Serce Rafała dźwignęło się i podniosło ku owym drzewom. Ogarnął spojrzeniem wyniosłe gałęzie... Pnie zielone jak trawnik od dawnego mchu albo obwieszone mnóstwem drobnych gałązek, jakoby dziady zgrzybiałe, obsiadłe przez prawnuki... Pnie pokryte splotami sznurów kory, zbrużdżone, o barwie deszczu i szarugi... Rózgi chwiejące się pod niebem... Wtedy nagle pojął, że już nie żyje dobry brat Piotr. Z mozołem przypomniał sobie chwilę, która przed nim jak chybka mysz uciekała, chwilę, gdy patrzał na bezwładne oczy brata. Dusza jego wcieliła się w ów moment, weszła tamtędy w niewiadome, tajemne, nikomu nie znane powiaty... Wtem ktoś na jego ramieniu lekko oparł rękę. Rafał otrząsnął się i ujrzał przy sobie księcia Gintułta. Młody pan przypatrywał mu się uważnie. — Wszak nie mylę się — rzekł — waćpan jesteś bratem zmarłego kapitana Olbromskiego? Rafał ledwie zdołał wydusić z siebie głos: — Tak jest. — Proszę mi powiedzieć... waćpanowie macie jeszcze rodziców żyjących? Znowu: — Tak jest... — A czy waszmość dałeś im znać? — Tak jest. — Żałuję, że to mi nie przyszło na myśl. Trzeba było lepiej zaczekać. — Zaczekać z pogrzebem na rodziców? — Zaczekać... z pogrzebem... — O, rodzice prawdopodobnie nie przyjechaliby na pogrzeb — wypalił Rafał. — A to dlaczego? — Bo są wiekowi... A zresztą... — A zresztą co? — A zresztą... mieszkają daleko. — Tak. No, a waćpan po pogrzebie dokądże masz zamiar udać się? Czy do domu? — Nie, broń Boże! — Nie? I.. broń Boże? — Proszę księcia pana... my obadaj z bratem nieboszczykiem... — Cóż takiego? Rafał zająknął się i teraz dopiero ujrzał w głowie głupstwo, które niósł na języku. — Proszę waćpana po pogrzebie do mego domu — rzekł książę uprzejmie, patrząc zresztą gdzieś daleko. — Chciej uważać trudno za dom własny... Zupełnie jakbyś był u brata. Zabawisz, dopóki zechcesz, odjedziesz, kiedy zechcesz... Odchodził już, gdy wtem wrócił się jeszcze i dodał z uśmiechem: — Możesz to napisać, jeśli wola, rodzicom, że miałem z Piotrem rachunki pieniężne. Winien mu jestem. Waćpan tu staniesz jako sukcesor? Nieprawdaż? — Tak, mogę... — wybąknął Rafał. — A więc właśnie, będziemy się rachowali... Zostań tedy w Grudnie. Książę przywołał do siebie skinieniem jakiegoś podstarzałego szlachciurę, wskazał mu Rafała i wydał jakieś zlecenia. W tej samej chwili spomiędzy drzew na szczycie wzgórza wyłamał się dźwięk dzwonu za umarłych. Żelazne serce uderzało w bok śpiżowy. Ciosami coraz mocniejszymi wyczyniało ze srogich dźwięków, z martwego głosu przerażające miamlanie, słowienie tej nazwy, która mocniejsza jest nad dzień i noc, nad przestrzeń niedościgłą myślami ludzkimi, nad słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy... Kategoria:Popioły